


praying

by cyrusbarrone



Series: change [4]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, forbidden relationship, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 01:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7293802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusbarrone/pseuds/cyrusbarrone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaiah looks to Michael and wishes to protect him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	praying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peccadilloes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peccadilloes/gifts).



> this was written for my creative writing class. it's written from isaiah's point of view and he and michael are in a ''forbidden'' relationship bc racial bias of the time and also homosexuality being a crime n all.
> 
> anyway, over explaining ruins things. enjoy. 
> 
> (this is based off a poem called 'prayer' by arundhathi subramaniam)

May the hand of time hold still  
And render us motionless.  
May the blackened walls  
Keep us hidden from the smoke -  
The striped grey covers hold us  
Sheltered from words and eyes.  
May you stay forever  
sleep curled and warm.  
May the tick-clock  
Slow to each hum of your breath.

May it leave you undisturbed  
and peaceful,  
Pillow print on your cheek and  
Lax frown between your brows.  
For it is here in the blackened  
Room, sleep muffled and tucked  
Beneath bed sheets  
And arms  
That you belong;  
Time waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think !! i'm not very confident with my poetry. 
> 
> I can also be found at frankc4stle.tumblr.com <3


End file.
